The present invention relates to a print control data generating apparatus, a print system, a printer, and a print control data generating method.
Patent document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus for supplying a print data to a printer. In order to make a printer perform a marginless printing, this information processing apparatus applies edge images each having a predetermined size and color (for example, black) to four peripheral sides of an image which is the print object, determines the print start position of a recording paper set in the printer, to a position separated from the top position of the recording paper to the outside of the recording paper by a distance according to the size of the edge image, and generates a print data to be transmitted to the printer based on the image of the print object to which the edge images are applied and the determined print start position.
In the information processing apparatus of Patent Document 1, by applying the edge images each having a predetermined size and color (for example, black) to the four peripheral sides of the image to be printed and then printing the image by the printer, in the marginless printing, any defect is not generated in the printed image and a portion which the image is not printed at the periphery of the paper can be prevented from being formed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-157612
However, in the case of using the information processing apparatus in Patent document 1, if the conveyance of the paper is deviated, the edge image applied to the four peripheral sides of the image is printed at the periphery of the paper. For example, when the added edge images each is a single colored image such as a black image and is not related to the image to be printed, the printed image is discontinuous at the boundaries between the image to be printed and the edge images and thus a feeling of uncomfortable feeling is given to a user.